


Finding Yourself

by Thevoidbetweenus



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Day Two: Meet Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Naruto RarePair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: Sasuke is set up on a blind date at his best friend and ex-wife's insistence.  Apparently he'd fabricated the part where they said "friendship" blind date.It's a little awkward meeting Shino again, but maybe Sakura and Naruto were right for once.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Finding Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 Day 2, with the prompt being "meet cute." I hope you enjoy!

Often, Sasuke is struck by just how long he was away from his hometown.

Obviously, he is  _ aware  _ of his former classmates and neighbors, but some of them he knows so distantly it feels like he’s meeting them all over again. 

He finds himself in such a situation now.

Naruto and Sakura have encouraged him to make  _ friends -  _ the  _ horror _ \- and have set him up on a blind… “friendship” date. He’s pretty sure that’s what they said, at least. He’s tried to block that conversation out of his head.

Now he’s sitting across a table from Shino Aburame in a fancy new restaurant and neither of them know how to react to “meeting” each other again. 

Sasuke thinks Shino is smiling as he says, “this is not what I expected when Kiba and Hinata told me they had found me someone to talk to.” It’s a little easier to tell now that his coat isn’t covering his mouth, but his eyes remain hidden by glasses as always - even now that they are inside. Sasuke shifts in his seat, resting his chin on the palm of his remaining hand. 

“It’s not what I expected either,” he admits, “when my idiot friends suggested I ‘make  _ more  _ friends.’” He doesn’t bother to state the obvious of how awkward this is, considering Shino was his daughter’s grade school teacher. They’re both awkward enough people, he doesn’t need to make it worse.

Shino actually  _ laughs _ , which Sasuke certainly doesn’t remember him doing when they were children. “I have to wonder how they convinced you, then,” he comments, and Sasuke snorts.

“You know how they are. Naruto especially. ‘Sasuke, I’m getting worried about you! You’re such a loner all day, no one seems to like you! I think you should get some new friends!’” He makes a face as he mimics his friend’s tone.

“As tactful as ever,” Shino says, smiling again. “I suppose that is to be expected, with Naruto. I do believe Kiba said something similar.”

“He seems the type,” Sasuke comments wryly, gaze drifting to the wall. So far, so good - he hasn’t felt the urge to set anything on fire, at least, so he takes it as a good sign.

Shino fiddles with a napkin, folding all the corners until he’s eventually left with nothing but a little square. “So…” he begins, shoulders tensed. “Naruto and Sakura told you this was...a friendship thing?” he asks.

The Uchiha blinks. “Well, they said it was a blind date...I guess I just assumed it was a blind...friendship date…” he trails off, realizing how stupid that sounds. His cheeks warm with embarrassment and a hint of shyness. “I didn’t listen to them very well, honestly. I only agreed to shut them up.”

Shino nods, almost imperceptible. “I understand. We certainly do not have to make this a true blind date.” Sasuke could swear the other man is blushing now. “I merely asked to clarify.”

Sasuke feels his phone buzz in his pocket, but little urge to check it. “I don’t think I’d mind if it was a date,” he decides, the words strange on his tongue. He hasn’t wanted to date in a long time - not since an awkward divorce upon realization that neither he nor Sakura were happy. Maybe she and Naruto were right, though.

Shino’s head snaps up, hands stilling as he rests them on the table. “Oh?”

“I know we’re only just meeting again,” Sasuke says, attempting a smile (judging on the other man’s blush deepening, it’s successful), “but I wouldn’t mind it being a date. What’ve you been up to all these years?”

It takes the other man a few moments for his mouth to catch up to his brain. “I - well, I...became an elementary school teacher, though I believe most of our mutual friends were surprised by the decision. They all thought I would become an entomologist.” Shino laughs again, and Sasuke finds he wants to hear that sound more often. “But, rarely do childhood dreams become adult reality. I did not much care for biology courses in college, and realized education suited me better.”

“From what I’ve heard, you’re an excellent teacher - good with the kids,” Sasuke comments, enjoying the way Shino shifts in his seat, his chest puffing out a bit with pride.

“I am happy to hear that,” he says, covering his mouth with a hand. Sasuke can still see the smile creep out from behind. “What have you been doing, Sasuke? The last I heard you were married, so I was more than slightly surprised to see you here.”

Sasuke smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, well, we’re definitely divorced now. Sakura and I both realized we weren’t really happy. Pretty sure she’s with Ino now, or something. We’re still great friends, but romance is a bit of an awkward topic.” He turns from the wall to focus fully on Shino now. “After we divorced I left town again. Went on a journey to ‘find myself.’ All I really found was more loneliness. So I’m back to being an accountant, living the dream.” He snorts. “At least I’m not living with my brother anymore. I crashed with him for a bit after the divorce since Sakura got the house.”

Shino chuckles, lowering his hand from his mouth to take a sip of his water. “Sounds like you’ve been busy,” he says, and Sasuke shrugs. 

“I guess you could call it that. My parents certainly didn’t. ‘We didn’t raise you to be such a lazy son! Why can’t you be more like your brother? He’d never turn into a deadbeat husband who runs away when things don’t work out!’” He scoffs. “I wasn’t a deadbeat, just not into women. Wouldn’t get through their heads.”

“Did you end up finding yourself?”

The question seems so earnest that Sasuke isn’t sure how to respond at first. His phone buzzes insistently, but for the first time in a while, he finds himself more interested in the present company. “I guess so,” he muses. “I realized I don’t really like women, at least. Does that count?”

“I would venture to say yes,” Shino says, fiddling with the tablecloth now. 

“I also realized I’ve got a real passion for soap carving,” Sasuke jokes, and Shino raises a brow.

“Oh...?”

“Mm,” Sasuke nods sagely. “I love carving soap into the faces of people I don’t like. It’s quite therapeutic once I smash them back into mush.”

Shino studies his face for a moment before breaking into laughter. “Please do not take this the wrong way, but I do not remember you being so funny.”

“Guess I found a sense of humor out there too,” Sasuke says, and Shino’s next burst of laughter fills him with a bit of pride. “You know, Shino, I’ve found something here too. Remind me to thank Naruto and Sakura.”

The other man tilts his head. “And what’s that?”

“I’ve discovered that you are  _ quite  _ cute,” Sasuke says, idly taking a sip of his own beverage. He smirks as Shino’s face becomes somewhat akin to a tomato.

  
Oh yes, he would  _ definitely  _ have to thank Naruto and Sakura for this. 


End file.
